Kły po zmroku
by LouhiZabini
Summary: Kraina Eel... Czy dla Oriany stanie się ona bajecznym snem, czy koszmarem? Co kryje się za tajemniczymi wydarzeniami od czasu jej przybycia? Odłamki wielkiego kryształu wpadają jej w ręce przez cały czas, wskazuje na nią Wyrocznia... Czy ktoś te wszystkie sytuacje wykorzysta na swoją korzyść? A w samym sercu wielkiego zamętu będzie ich troje - Nevra, Oriana i Valkyon...
1. Prolog

Zamrugała szybko oczami, niedowierzając w to, co się przed chwilą stało. Spojrzała na swoje ręce tak, jakby nagle wyrosły na nich macki. Bała się, cóż jeszcze może się okazać w trakcie pobytu tutaj. W ciągu kilku godzin jej życie zmieniło się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. A teraz jeszcze okazuje się, że nie jest człowiekiem, tylko jakąś hybrydą. Nie miała bladego pojęcia, jak to możliwe – jej rodzice są przecież ludźmi, jej starsza siostra jest człowiekiem, natomiast jej młodszy brat kwalifikował się na małego, śmierdzącego trolla.

— Dobry Boże… Jestem faelienne… - wyszeptała cicho dziewczyna, próbując przyswoić sobie ten fakt. A to nie było tak proste, jak się wydawało. Może inne osoby chciałyby kiedyś być spokrewnione z wróżkami, elfami i wampirami. Każdy inny marzyłby poznać miłego jednorożca albo syrenę, ale nie ona.  
Usiłując pozbierać paniczne myśli nawet nie zauważyła, jak Jamon zaprowadził ją do pokoju, z hukiem zamykając drzwi. Znów czuła się obco i samotnie, zupełnie kiedy bez powodu wtrącono ją do zimnej, śmierdzącej celi. Nie był to jednakowoż koniec niespodzianek… Chwilę później zaczęła zwyczajnie się śmiać przez łzy.  
Zdecydowanie jej ''łóżko'' nadawało się bardziej na stolik dla calineczki, niż na miejsce do spania. Jedyne, co mogłoby jej pomóc w dobrym śnie było długie na dwa metry, białe i cienkie. Zaśmiała się histerycznie, oglądając resztę tego pomieszczenia — do ściany była przywieszona zaledwie jedna półka, a na niej fioletowy dzban z ogromnym pęknięciem, rozpadająca się wnęka z prawie spaloną świecą, pusta, drewniana skrzynia natomiast ściany pokrywała jedynie resztka różowej farby. Leniwie ruszyła się w kierunku światła dobiegającego zza okna i oparła swoje ręce na czystym, nieruszonym parapecie. To okno jako jedyne z tego pomieszczenia wyglądało na nowe i nienaruszone, a jednocześnie tak pasowało do tego miejsca...  
Miała nadzieję, że nikt nie każe jej tu zostać na wieczność. 

Tymczasem w kryształowej komnacie autorytarna kitsune słuchała tego, co Ezrael i Keroshane mają jej do powiedzenia. Chociaż to tylko niebieskowłosy mówił, a Kero jedynie słuchał — oczywiście wszyscy znali decyzję już od dawna. Niemniej, szef Straży Abstyntu nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru odpuścić. Rytmiczne uderzanie palców o drewniane obramowanie zwiastowało szybkie obniżenie pokładów cierpliwości, jakimi teraz mogła dysponować. Nerwowość w jej ruchach była aż nazbyt widoczna, ale przecież coś uzyskać musi. Akcja plus akcja równa się reakcja, tak przynajmniej go uczono.

— Dobrze wiesz, że nie uważam jej pobytu tutaj za dobry pomysł a i tak na to się zgadzasz, mimo moich wcześniejszych argumentów, by jak najszybciej ją odesłać. Miiko, co tobą kieruje? — zapytał elf wyraźnie podenerwowany oraz zszokowany wcześniejszymi wydarzeniami. Ewidentnie było po nim widać niepewność. Jak znała Ezraela, nie znosił być niepewnym, podenerwowanym. Nienawidził czekać na cud, wolał sam iść po to, co chce osiągnąć nawet po trupach. Uniosła lewą brew i wykrzywiła usta w grymasie, którego już tak dawno nie widział — aż czterdzieści osiem godzin!  
— Ezrael, moje stanowisko jest nazbyt jasne, klarowne i oczywiste… — mówiła spokojnie kobieta. Jak na nią, to aż zbyt — Skoro wstawiliście się za nią, będziecie ją niańczyć bez względu na to, czy któremuś to odpowiada czy nie! — krzyknęła donośnie na całe pomieszczenie. Kero skulił się bardziej, niż zwykle w obawie przed jeszcze większym gniewem swojej szefowej. — Postanowiłam pójść wszystkim na rękę, byście się nią zajęli a ja wraz z Leiftanem zajmowaliśmy się poszukiwaniem tego bezczelnego człowieka. Mieliście załatwić jej miejsce w straży, sprawdzić jej umiejętności… Ciesz się, że nie śpisz z nią w jednym pokoju. — syknęła wściekle do swojego zbuntowanego podwładnego.  
— Ale nie wiemy co tu jest grane. A co, jak ta dziewucha okaże się szpiegiem? Naprawdę chcesz ryzykować naszymi informacjami? Test jasno wykazał, że jest faelienne, czyli jest stąd, ewentualnie ktoś w dzieciństwie ją podrzucił na Ziemię. Nie wierzę w jej bajeczki — wycedził Ezrael, czując, że zaraz straci nad sobą kontrolę — Och, jestem biedną istotką, co ja tu robię? Gdzie jestem? Kim wy jesteście? Kim ja jestem? Chcę do domu, mojego domu, musicie… — parodiował nowoprzybyłą do momentu, aż Miiko trzasnęła swoją laską o kant podłogi.  
— Dość. Dość powiedziałam! Wyrocznia wskazała wyraźnie na nią, dodatkowo znalazła dwa kryształy w przeciągu kilku godzin, gdzie oddziały Twoje i Nevry męczyły się z tym już czwarty tydzień. Sama nie wiem, co to oznacza dla nas. Przekaz jest jasny – ona zostaje. Zostaje i jest w tej straży, do której ją przydzielono. Radziłabym ci już wracać do swoich obowiązków, Ezraelu — zakończyła chłodno, machając lekceważąco ręką. Nie mogąc już dalej walczyć o swoje racje, wyszedł, a ona lekko się uśmiechnęła do drugiego towarzysza. — Nie musisz jej bronić, co się okaże, to się okaże. Zwołaj zbiórkę straży w bibliotece, czas najwyższy trochę poszukać — przekazała łagodnie, po czym wstała i wyszła, a dokąd poszła, to wie tylko i wyłącznie ona.

Wkrótce po zachodzie słońca szef straży Obsydianu delikatnie zapukał do pokoju dziewczyny, chcąc ją powiadomić o której jest zbiórka następnego dnia a także jak powinna się do niej odpowiednio przygotować. Nie zamierzał zmieniać planów przez jedną niedogodność, a w jego straży każdy musi szanować siebie, w tym czas swoich towarzyszy broni. Nie widząc odpowiedzi postanowił uchylić ostrożnie drzwi do jej pokoju. Nie było wiadome, czy nie czai się gdzieś, chcąc uciec jak najdalej. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, jak rzeczywiście to się okaże prawdą. Tymczasem ona spała na klęczkach, z głową opartą na białym parapecie. Kurtka zsuwała się z jej ramion, jeden z butów leżał gdzieś na skraju łóżka… Chociaż patrząc na to wcale się nie zdziwił, że parapet wydał się wygodniejszą opcją dla dziewczyny. Postanowił się ostrożnie wycofać z tego miejsca oraz załatwić jej wygodne spanie.  
Przymykając drzwi zobaczył Nevrę — jak zwykle był dosyć wesoły, poznając kolejną kobietę. Kolejna kobieta równa się kolejny numerek do listy odhaczonych panien w krainie. Westchnął jedynie, opierając się o ścianę.  
— Co tu robisz, hm? — zapytał zaciekawiony wampir, stając przy drzwiach jednocześnie nie spuszczając wzroku z Valkyona.  
— Ciebie mógłbym zapytać o to samo — odpowiedział łagodnie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Chciałem tylko zobaczyć jak się trzyma twoja nowa niewolnica. Mógłbym ją wypożyczyć na zmywanie naczyń jutro? Nasza kolej nadchodzi, a ja nie mam zbyt wielu ludzi na miejscu, a kobieta i naczynia jest jak tarcza i dobry miecz. — wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.  
— Nic z tych rzeczy. Jutro normalnie trenuje normalnie jak każdy z nas. Muszę teraz coś załatwić, ale niedługo przyjdę. Ah, Miiko ciebie wzywała do siebie — dokończył zdanie i ulotnił się szybko, a Nevra wślizgnął się do pomieszczenia niczym lis do kurnika. Rozejrzał się szybko, po czym wzruszył ramionami, decydując się na pozostanie w miejscu. Chętnie by ją utulił do snu w swojej komnacie, ale miał bardzo silne przeczucie, iż odpowiedziałby za to. Więc stał i czekał aż białowłosy go zastąpi, chociaż szkoda mu jej było – on by ze swoich na tym nikogo nie położył, a co dopiero ich poszukiwacz kryształów. A przynajmniej tak zakładał, że to misja dla niej od Wyroczni.  
Wszyscy już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiają się nad tym, czemu tu jest. On na to ma już własną teorię, totalnie mijającą się z przypuszczeniami innych. Ale nic dziwnego w tym nie jest – jako dowodzący straży cienia musiał sporo przewidywać, a to wydawało mu się najbardziej logiczne.  
Nawet nie zauważył, gdy Alajea, Ykhar i Valkyon weszli do pokoju z czystym, świeżym materacem, prześcieradłem, kołdrą a także poduszkami. Dziewczyny szybko uwinęły się z robotą, a chłopak podniósł dziewczynę delikatnie, trzymając ją tak długo, aż kobiety nie odsunęły kołdry. Parsknął, słysząc jak dziewczę chrumka przez sen, za co reszta posłała mu naganne spojrzenie i szybko wyszedł z pokoju małej świnki.

Słońce wzeszło zaledwie kilka minut temu, a on już był gotowy na coporanną przebieżkę w stronę oceanu i z powrotem tak, by zdążyć na rozdawanie codziennej porcji żywności. W tym tygodniu było to zadanie straży Obsydianu, chociaż nikt nie powiedział, że on to lubi. Można by ująć, że wręcz przeciwnie i wcale nie było to tak, że on nie lubił ludzi tam będących – co to, to nie. Nienawidził po prostu funkcji reprezentacyjnej, zdecydowanie wolał się mniej wyróżniać wśród tłumu ludzi. Męczyło go to rozporządzanie i wszystkie próby rozmowy z nim od tych ludzi. Jedynie Mery jakoś go do siebie przekonywał. Sprawdzając, czy o niczym nie zapomniał, wziął miecz ze sobą, przywiązując go sobie do pleców, po czym ruszył w kierunku plaży.  
Stosunkowo szybko pokonywał trasę. Drzewa, kamienie, strumyki – nauczył się tej drogi na pamięć. Wiedział, w którym momencie uchylić głowę, skoczyć czy też przeturlać się pod czymś. Znał każdy śliski kamień przy pobliskiej rzece. Zawsze korzystał z kamienia pierwszego, drugiego i czwartego, gdyż na trzecim omal nie rozwalił sobie nogi. A ranny żołnierz to martwy żołnierz. Ostatecznie dobiegł do kamiennych schodów zaledwie lekko zdyszany. Ciężkie i trudne treningi robiły swoje na tyle, że nie czuł zmęczenia po takiej trasie, mimo że niektórzy już odpadliby w środku drogi. Przeczesał swoje włosy dłonią, rozglądając się z góry po plaży. Od razu rzuciła mu się w oczy postać na brzegu w kałuży rozpływającej się krwi. Minęła ledwie chwila, a on już tam był, nachylając się nad postacią. Szybko sprawdził żyła, ale nie jest pewne, czy to się utrzyma na tyle, by dotrzeć do zamku. Odwrócił dziewczynę twarzą do siebie, by zobaczyć, czy to jest ktoś, kogo zna ze schroniska.  
Jednak nic z tych rzeczy. _To była Oriana._  
Nie miał bladego pojęcia jak tu się znalazła, zwłaszcza z sporym ubytkiem krwi. Jak ona zdołała ominąć straże? Był w szoku. Jego ludzie zawsze byli czujni. Zawsze kazał im sprawdzać kto wchodzi i wychodzi przez bramę. Był pewien, że odpowiedzą za to jak tylko się z tym upora. Nie miał żadnego wyboru – liczył się czas. Pośpiesznie zarzucił ją sobie na plecy i ruszył w drogę powrotną z szybkością większą, niż zwykle.

— I co? Obudziła się? — zapytał nerwowo Kero, stojąc pod gabinetem ze zdenerwowaniem. Odkąd dowiedzieli się o pobycie Oriany na plaży, wszyscy czekali jak na szpilkach. Nawet Miiko była dość zdenerwowana tym brakiem informacji na temat tych wydarzeń. Zerknął na Valkyona. Farciarz, zawsze był opanowany jak na funkcję, którą pełnił. Nie drażnił się z nim tak, jak Ezrael i nie wykorzystywał go tak, jak robił to Nevra, przez co bardzo cenił sobie jego towarzystwo.  
Nawet nie zauważył, jak pielęgniarka wyszła z małym zawiniątkiem w rękach.  
— Miiko, to chyba dla Ciebie — powiedziała kobieta, szybko podając szefowej Lśniącej Straży pakunek. Po rozpakowaniu i rozpoznaniu zawartości, pozwoliła sobie kontynuować — Dziewczyna będzie żyć. Wyssano z niej dużo krwi, ale gdyby tak poleżała jeszcze z trzy godzinki, szykowalibyśmy dla niej łódź na tamten świat. Radziłabym jej bardziej pilnować, jak chcecie, to możecie wejść, ale dziewczyna jeszcze śpi. Radziłabym także dobrze przyjrzeć się wampirzej ludności. Oni wyraźnie słabną, a słabnący wampir to głodny wampir. Dziewczyna miała zwyczajnie pecha. A teraz pozwólcie, że wrócę do pracy — po czym ich wyminęła, kierując się do laboratorium Ezraela. Bez zbędnych słów przepuścił kitsune przed siebie, po czym sam wszedł. Chwilę później usłyszeli mamrotanie faelienne oraz tajemnicze melodie Wyroczni.  
— Kryształ… Kryształ… Muszę do kryształu… — mamrotała w niemocy, a duch kreślił nad nią tajemnicze znaki, aż w końcu rozpłynął się w powietrzu, jak tajemnica, którą wokół siebie rozsiewała fioletowowłosa obca.  
Wszyscy analizowali w ciszy to, co teraz się stało. Ale oczywiście nie Nevra! Co zrobił? Jak gdyby nigdy nic wyjął kwiat, który zaplątał się między jej fioletowe pukle.


	2. Rozdział I — Czerwone bandaże

Rozdział I — Czerwone bandaże.

Oriana zdecydowanie nie mogła znieść porannego treningu, popołudniowego, podwieczornego i nocnego też. Odkąd wyszła z gabinetu pielęgniarki stwierdziła, że nie da się więcej zaskoczyć, czy też zranić, więc ćwiczyła sztuki walki. Jeden cios, zaraz za drugim nie dość szybko uderzały o ''worek treningowy'' jakim była jedna, wielka poduszka podkradziona Nevrze. Z zawziętą miną parowała ciosy, chcąc wyżyć złość na bogu ducha winnej poduszce. Stopniowo, z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem odbijały się ślady krwi z jej podrażnionych, rozciętych knykci na rękach. Płyn powoli spływał między zagłębienia palców, a po każdym z uderzeń tworzył czerwone, dynamiczne kleksy. Mimo wkładanej większej siły nic nie działo się z kupą piór upchanej w materiale. Nie wypadło ani jedno z wielu piór, na czym cierpiało jej ego. Chciała być dobra, najlepsza, pokazać im wszystkim, iż nadaje się na każdą z powierzonych misji a strach nie ma większego znaczenia. Chce to zrobić i to zrobi, tak było zawsze. Chwilowe otępienie już dawno minęło, a tęsknota za domem już dawno schowała się w najgłębszych czeluściach jej serca, tak jak inne uczucia, jakie wadziły Orianie w nowym, obcym świecie. Mimo zbliżających się łez każdego dnia uparcie powtarzała, że skoro oni mogą, to ona tym bardziej.  
I tak na treningu mijała jej kolejna godzina, aż nie usłyszała cichego śmiechu, pełnego drwiny. Odwróciła się z gniewem, kopiąc poduszkę w półobrocie. No tak, Ezrael. Widocznie już wyszedł z swojej bimbrowni.  
— I ty chcesz chodzić na misje? Być czymś więcej niż przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj? Żałosne… — zgryźliwie skomentował to elf, rzucając dziewczynie rozbawione spojrzenie — Teraz jakoś nie dziwię się Valkyonowi. Gdy to zobaczyłem, słusznie w twoim wypadku uznałem bycie służącą za jedyny pożytek, który z ciebie będzie — stwierdził, siadając wygodnie na trawę.  
— Jak jesteś taki silny, to pokaż mi, co potrafisz — syknęła gniewnie, rzucając mu wyzywające spojrzenie, będąc nastroszona bojowo niczym zaszczuty lew w cyrkowej klatce. Zdecydowanie nie lubiła go, a on nie lubił jej - do tego nie miała wyrzutów sumienia, sam zaczął tę wojnę. Ona tylko odpowiada ogniem na ogień, nic osobistego. Teraz jej emocje zdecydowanie były dysharmonijne, antypokojowe i nerwowe do granic.  
— Nie ja jestem w straży Obsydianu, tylko ty. Nie ja muszę umieć się bić, ja pracuję umysłem, walczę alchemią, nie bronią. Nie zrozumiesz tego, nie dziwi mnie to w żadnym razie — powiedział, wygodnie opierając się o pobliskie drzewo, pewny swego jak zawsze. Irytowało go to. O takich osobach mówi się, że wyżej sra, niż dupę ma. Do szefa straży Abstyntu pasowało to równie dobrze, jak zimna wódka do popity.  
Jego nocne picie nie było żadną tajemnicą — po skończeniu pracy spraszał Ykhar, Valkyona, Alaeję wraz z Nevrą do testowania jego nowych tworów alchemicznych, co w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznaczało delektowanie się różnym gatunkiem magicznego alkoholu. Plotki na temat tych popijaw były różne, jednak tylko wojownik wychodził z tego towarzystwa trzeźwy. Typowy służbista, najpierw obowiązek, później zabawa. Za to go ceniła, a Nevrę ganiła za totalny brak takich zachowań, dla niego było to na odwrót — zabawa, flirt i kobiety, później ewentualnie praca. Jedynie w wypadku ogromnego zagrożenia dało się go sprowadzić na ziemię, albo gdy dostawał soczysty opierdziel od Miiko. Cieszyło ją, gdy słyszała krzyk kitsune, wzywający niebieskowłosego do Kryształowej Sali.  
Było to jak balsam na jej zranione, odrzucone serduszko – niestety tak się czuła. Czasem ktoś z nią pogadał, ale to tylko w wypadku Alaeji było szczere i chętne, reszta od niechcenia poruszała z nią tematy inne, niż były konieczne. Zdusiła w sobie uczucie smutku, samotności czy zawodu, które nawarstwiają się z kolejnym, męczącym dniem. Tęsknota za rodziną, przyjaciółmi… Tęsknota za nimi nic jej nie da, zostawi tylko kolejny, bolesny odcisk na sercu. Miała wrażenie, że jej więzienie jakoś nigdy się nie skończy, zwłaszcza zważywszy na fakty, które wskazują na brak powrotu do domu…  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dotyk obrzmiałej, poranionej ręki od ciągłych ćwiczeń. Uniosła głowę do góry, a jej oczy spotkały się z zmartwionym spojrzeniem Nevry, który ścierał końcówką swojego szala krew, dbając o delikatność swoich czynów.  
— Pomógłbyś czasem Ezrael. Skocz po bandaże, a my pójdziemy to przemyć — poinstruował wampir swojego przyjaciela, jednak na próżno. Dalej sobie wypoczywał wygodnie pod drzewem, korzystając z uroków ciepłego, słonecznego dnia. Widząc brak chęci elfa, uśmiechnął się przebiegle — Oddam ci moją porcję miodu, jak teraz pójdziesz.  
Te słowa podziałały zupełnie jak najlepsze leki. Ezrael szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę kwatery, a ona bez zbędnych słów pozwoliła się poprowadzić w stronę fontanny. O dziwo nie miażdżył jej milionem tematów, tylko szedł w totalnej ciszy. Mogła zrozumieć Valkyona, ten typ tak miał. Ale ten Nevra, o którym mówi, że podbija do wszystkiego, co jest kobietą? Sama już w myślach szukała tematu, który mogłaby z nim poruszyć, gdy w końcu on przerwał ciszę.  
— Czemu ćwiczysz walkę? Nie sądzisz, że powinnaś zająć się bardziej… kobiecymi rzeczami? — zasugerował delikatnie dziewczynie, powoli wsuwając ranną dłoń w zimną, kojącą ból wodę. Delikatnymi ruchami opuszków palców zmył resztki krwi, która tam została, a fioletowowłosa nie wiedziała, czy odpowiedź jest dobrym rozwiązaniem. Nie wszystko musi o niej wiedzieć, nie ma ani takiego zamiaru, ani obowiązku. Nie mniej, może to jakaś próba nawiązania kontaktu? Szczerze mówiąc, ona sama nie miała o tym pojęcia, od dziecka była inna… Niechciana, samotna. Relacje z innymi ludźmi były dla niej piętą Achillesową, czymś, co jest niezwykle trudno zrobić. Rozważyła wszystkie ''za'' i ''przeciw'', po czym odpowiedziała.  
— Wiesz, jestem w straży Obsydianu. Nie wypada mi, bym nie umiała walczyć bez broni, czyż nie uważasz? Poza tym, nie jestem tu szefem, nie jestem na wakacjach — odpowiedziała z wahaniem, wycierając obie ręce o sukienkę.  
— Ej, nie wyciągaj do mnie pazurów, tylko pytam — uniósł dłonie w poddańczym gestem, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Ciężko było zachować obojętność wobec tego gestu, więc z czystym sumieniem pozwoliła sobie na szeroki uśmiech.  
 _Może rzeczywiście to było zbyt ostre?_  
— W porządku Nevra, w porządku. Przepraszam — powiedziała cicho, licząc, że wybaczy jej na ładne oczy. I znów zapadła między nimi ciężka, niezręczna cisza… Patrzyła na niego, ciekawa jego osoby. Skoro się już do niej normalnie odezwał to jednak jakaś ciekawość jest obudzona. Ostatecznie jednak zsunęła się z krawędzi fontanny na wybrukowaną uliczkę pozwalając na to, by promienie słońca ogrzewały ją całą. Rozkoszowała się śpiewem ptaków i oddalonym gwarem miasta, gdy znów Nevra się odezwał.  
— Tęsknisz za domem, tak?  
— Tęsknię… Bardzo. Marzę by wrócić do siebie, obudzić się i iść na kartkówkę z matematyki. Zapomnieć, że tu jestem… Ale nie dam rady, jestem w czarnej dupie — wyszeptała gorzko, mimo szerokiego uśmiechu na twarzy.  
— Może zamiast koczować na wolność, spróbuj się przystosować? Co Ci szkodzi? — zapytał, siadając obok.  
— Robię to. Dla Ezraela jednak wygląda to jak podróba Karate Kida, do tego… — nie dokończyła, bo szef straży Cienia wybuchnął śmiechem. — Bawi Cię to? — zapytała zirytowana, a mężczyzna wystawił kciuk w górę na znak aprobaty.  
— Bardzo mnie bawi, naprawdę — wyszczerzył się w przyjaznym geście i mocno ją objął. Widząc, że wrócił Ezrael wstał z ziemi, pomagając również Orianie. — Jesteś już w dobrych rękach…  
— Szczerze w to wątpię — odpowiedziała mu z delikatnym uśmiechem, sceptycznie jednak podchodząc do tematu.  
— On ci krzywdy nie zrobi. Chodzi o miód, więc nie masz o co się martwić, nic ci nie będzie… — ujął jej świeżo umytą dłoń, po czym ucałował delikatnie jej wierzch, smakując kropelki krwi, która jeszcze nie zdążyła zaschnąć. Zauważyła jak gwałtownie pociemniały mu oczy. — Cześć — urwał, po czym ruszył w kierunku Wielkiej Bramy.  
— Chodź tu, ofiaro — chłopak szybko ją do siebie przyciągnął za ranną rękę, przez co cicho jęknęła z bólu. — Bądź twarda, a nie miękka. W końcu jesteś w Obsydianie, fighterka i lecimy w ten deseń — uśmiechnął się szeroko, ostrożnie nakładając maść, po czym opatrzył jej rękę. — Oszczędzaj ją, uważaj na to, co robisz. Przyjdź wieczorem po maść, jak zapomnisz to Twój problem — od razu gdy skończył, ruszył w kierunku kwatery. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Może nie jest to tak, jak ona to widzi?

Tymczasem do kwatery wróciło trzech zwiadowców z misji poszukiwawczej. Spoza schroniska zaginęło kilka osób, a ich zadaniem było to sprawdzić. Bardyn, Weneia i Schashi wbiegli do Kryształowej Sali, gdzie Miiko i Leiftan opracowywali strategię dyskretnych pocałunków między sobą.  
— Miiko… Nie chcę przeszkadzać, ale… — cała trójka odchrząknęła znacząco. Dopiero po tym znaku zakochani zorientowali się w sytuacji, odsuwając się od siebie. Zdecydowanie można było wyczuć zmieszanie oraz zażenowanie tą sytuacją.  
— Ech… I jak raport? — zapytała szefowa lśniącej straży, zakładając nogę na nogę z zdenerwowaniem.  
— Znaleźliśmy jedną z trzech osób. A raczej trupa centaura. Nic przyjemnego, po tych resztkach ledwo odgadliśmy co to jest. Miiko, to nie jest dobry znak. Coś panoszy się po lesie — oznajmiła Weneia, wyraźnie zmartwiona losem tej biednej istoty, mimo że jej, jako członkini Abstyntu oraz jako medyk nie powinno być jej żal, gdyż takie są koleje losu.  
— Dobrze wiesz, że nie mamy aż tyle miejsca w schronisku, aby wszystkich mieszkańców pomieścić. Nie możemy tak tego zrobić, nie mniej nie mogę też udawać, że sytuacji nie ma. Jakie są obrażenia, Schashi?  
— Głównie ugryzienia, najwięcej przy szyi oraz duża rana kłuta z wnętrznościami na wierzchu, całkowicie osuszony z krwi — szybko zaczęła analizować obrażenia, by udzielić szybkiej odpowiedzi szefowej. Igranie z jej czasem nie jest bezpieczne. — Nie mogę określić dokładnie od jakiego czasu nie żyje, chociaż patrząc na proces pośmiertny, zmarł mniej, niż czterdzieści osiem godzin temu. Gościu miał pecha, stał się stołówką, do niczego więcej nie był najwyraźniej potrzebny. Brak jakichkolwiek znaków tortur, zmuszania… Nie wiem, poświęcił się, pozwolił sobie na to? Desperat, samobójca, chyba się nie dowiemy — podsumowała na koniec, zerkając na Bardyna.  
— Rozumiem, że to, co ma Bard to resztki nieszczęśnika? Zabierzcie to do jaskiń, jutro Ezrael to zbada. Natychmiast, nie chcę tu tego — oznajmiła, wstając ze swojego miejsca. Odprawiła trójkę agentów do swoich zajęć, po czym zaczęła chodzić po Sali podenerwowana.  
— Miiko, spokojnie. Spokojnie… Wiem o czym myślisz. Idziemy szukać czegoś w bibliotece? — zapytał blondyn, łapiąc czarnowłosą za rękę.  
— Czytasz mi w myślach, Leiftan… — uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, po czym pociągnęła go w stronę biblioteki, by poszukać czegoś na ten temat.

Wstając z łóżka spostrzegła wszechobecną ciemność. Czyli już wieczór, nawet by się nie spodziewała tego. Niemniej, nie chciało się jej już spać, poza tym musiała pójść do Ezraela. Miał rację — maść nie działała wiecznie, a opatrunek był już mocno rozciągnięty oraz trochę brudny. Podeszła powoli do lustra w swoim pokoju. To, że wyglądała jak osiem nieszczęść wcale jej nie dziwiło, natomiast ostry, śmierdzący zapach już tak. Pokiwała głową do własnego odbicia, po czym uniosła kciuk w górę, następnie biegnąc do łazienki by się odświeżyć.  
Czysta i wesoła Oriana z radością kroczyła przez kwaterę główną w stronę lokum elfa, nie mogąc się doczekać na uśmierzenie bólu. Wyglądała tak pozytywnie, totalnie jak nie ona, na co zwrócił jej uwagę Keroshane. Wzruszyła ramionami, nie zatrzymując się na pogaduszki. Chwilę później żwawo zapukała w mahoniowe drzwi ze złotą klamką. Słysząc głośne _wejść_ nacisnęła klamkę, popychając drzwi przed siebie. Ujrzała całe towarzystwo przy syto zastawionym alkoholami, zakąskami i popitami stole, a z gramofonu leciały stare piosenki, które skądś kojarzyła, lecz nie miała pojęcia skąd. No i nie oszukujmy się - totalnie ją wmurowało, ponieważ większość towarzystwa już była w stanie wskazującym nietrzeźwość.  
— Chodź na kolana, mała! Dla Ciebie będzie zawsze miejsce! — zawołał ją serdecznie Nevra, a Ykhar już szykowała dla niej kieliszek, szklankę i miejsce między sobą a Valkyonem, który pogrążył się w ciekawej dyskusji na temat połączenia jego miecza z truciznami elfa.  
— J-ja… Bardzo chętnie bym usiadła, ale jestem jedynie po opatrunek. Ezrael pamiętasz? — zapytała dość niepewnie dziewczyna, mając ochotę wyjść. Zdecydowanie nie była tu zaproszona, więc czuła się jak nieproszony gość. Wspomniany wcześniej medyk wstał i nasmarował jej dłoń maścią leczniczą.  
— Trzymaj chwilę, aż wyschnie i czekaj, założę ci bandaż… W sumie, a co mi tam! Pij, jedz, tańcz ile chcesz! Mam dzisiaj dzień dobroci dla wszystkich! Nie waż się ruszyć dupy, doceń to! — wykrzyknął podpity gospodarz, ku śmiechom reszty towarzystwa, po czym zwyczajnie nalał alkoholu do samego krańca kielicha, a syrena kolorowego napoju do szklanki. Była zdziwiona obrotem sytuacji.  
— Lepiej im… Hik! Nie odmawiać… Hik! — mówiła brownie, czkając na przemian. Pierwszy raz nie wyglądała na wiecznie zabieganą. Jednak sympatyczna była jak zawsze, a może nawet bardziej. W sumie z tego, co zauważyła, to każdy był bardziej śmielszy, z wyjątkiem Valkyona. Nikt nie mógł go przekonać do przełknięcia procentowego trunku. Dziewczyny oraz panowie się bardzo burzyli, ale złotooki stał przy swoim stanowisku.  
— Jutro jest służba, na kacu nic ze mnie nie będzie. Po ostatnim opieprzu od Miiko absynt jakoś nieszczególnie do mnie przemawia. — odmówił alkoholu z zdecydowaniem.  
— Ej no weź, Ori tu jest, wypijmy za nią! — wykrzyknęła syrena, gwałtownie wstając od stołu i siłą nalewając koledze alkoholu.  
— Dobra… Ale tylko jeden, nie więcej. I tylko za Orianę — spojrzał na nią z uwagą. Nie wiedział, czy to wina ogólnego towarzystwa, czy zawstydzenie, ale zauważył rumieńce na jej policzkach. Była u niego w straży, a on też jej bynajmniej za koleżeńsko nie traktował. Może warto spróbować? Nic nie szkodzi, zwłaszcza, że pomagał jej tyle razy i nigdy nie było nieprzyjemnych sytuacji między nimi. — Za Orianę! — wykrzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko. Uniósł kielich w górę.  
— Za Orianę! — wykrzyknęli ochoczo wszyscy, a sama zainteresowana zrobiła się czerwona, jednak uderzyła się z wszystkimi kieliszkami. Oczywiście, trochę się tego rozlało, co dla Ezraela było wybitnie smutnym wydarzeniem. Nie mniej, wszyscy na raz opróżnili zawartość kielicha, po czym kobietki popiły to napojami, z kolei panowie grali twardych zawodników.  
— Teraz zobaczysz, Nevra hik! wyzwie Eza na zawody hik! w piciu — wyszeptała do jej ucha Ykhar z przerwą na czkawkę. Osobiście nie mogła się tego doczekać. Znaczy, zobaczenie nawalonego w trupa elfa było najpewniej niesamowitym widokiem.  
Jak to bywa na takich imprezach, każdy był już przynajmniej po pięciu kielichach, nawet Valkyon, który już nie miał siły się opierać. Fioletowe oczy dziewczyny skupiły się na Valkyonie. Takiego uśmiechu nie widziała u niego nigdy.  
 _Mój Boże… Valkyon i szeroki, radosny, aż zarażający pozytywną energią uśmiech. Naprawdę jednak on tak potrafi.  
_ Nie było czasu i warunków do głębszych przemyśleń, gdy gwar rozmów wypełniał pomieszczenie, wraz z skoczną, energiczną muzyką do tańców. Wszystkie rodzaje alkoholi przebyły już długą drogę, gdy Valkyon niespodziewanie chwycił dłoń faelienne.  
— Co ci się stało…? — zapytał, patrząc na nią z niesamowitą troską, która uderzyła w jej zapijaczone w tym momencie serce. Chociaż oni się nawet dobrze nie znali. A co, jeżeli to nie była troska? Zdecydowanie była upośledzona, jeżeli chodziło o odczytanie cudzych zamiarów, emocji czy czegokolwiek innego.  
— Ćwiczyła, żeby nie być dupą crylasmową na treningach straży. Nie wychodzi jej, już króliczki mają silniejsze oraz skuteczniejsze ciosy niż ona — wybełkotał Ezrael złośliwie, polewając wszystkim kolejną kolejkę. — Do tego jest straszną ciamajdą. Na tyle, że rozwaliła sobie rękę, pożytku z niej nie będziesz mieć.  
— Baby powinny siedzieć w kuchni, przy garach albo w sklepie, nie w woju! Takie jest orędzie władcy! — wykrzyknął wampir w impulsie tekstów szowinistycznych, czym zasłużył sobie na mordercze spojrzenie każdej z pań. Gdyby spojrzenie było czymś morderczym, to te rzucane od kobiet byłyby ponurakami.  
— Wiesz co… Hik! Jestem BARDZO ciekawa, co hik! Miiko sądzi na hik! ten temat. Chyba ją hiik! jutro o to spytam — wysyczała gniewnie Ykhar, na ile było można przy stanie wysokiej nietrzeźwości umysłu, co dla ziemianki było sporym zaskoczeniem.  
— Nie przejmuj się, nauczę cię — wyszeptał cicho do ucha jej przełożony. Czując jego oddech przy uchu, szyi przyśpieszył jej puls. Dochodziło do tego też fakt, iż chce poświęcić swój czas na trenowanie jej. A jak wszyscy wiedzą, słowa pijanego to myśli trzeźwego, więc jutro się tego nie wyprze. Oczywiście, o ile oboje będą w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca spoczynku.  
— Ale wy wiecie, że ja was przecież bardzo lubię — powiedział na swoją obronę szef straży Cienia, po czym bezdyskusyjnie jednym haustem połknął to, co jego. Dalej impreza przebiegała spokojnie, nie licząc zakładu między panami o to, który odpadnie ostatni przy ciągłym, nieprzerwanym piciu.  
— Dziewczyny, nie ma co robić… — jęknęła znudzona niebieskowłosa, uderzając palcami rytmicznie o stół — Może pójdziemy potańczyć? — nie czekając dłużej na odpowiedź, pociągnęła towarzyszki niedoli na środek parkietu.  
W tym momencie znów poczuła, jak różne są dwa światy. Nawet taniec był inny, taki… stary.  
— Dziewczyny, ja wam pokażę, jak tańczą kobiety na Ziemii! — zaproponowała wesoło, na co członkinie Lśniącej Straży przystały z radością. I tak to trwało… Aż do samego rana.

Ptaszki ćwierkały, słońce niemiłosiernie świeciło w oczy, a wiatr wlatywał delikatnie przez otwarte okno, owiewając jej twarz zimnym podmuchem. Zamruczała niezadowolona, próbując się wtulić w poduszki. Pragnęła jeszcze troszeczkę pospać, po takiej zabawie sen był dla nich wszystkich jak zbawienie. Zdecydowanie bardzo dobrze się wczoraj bawiła, ale skutek tej zabawy zaczynała odczuwać bolesne, nieprzyjemne skutki takiej imprezy. Niestety, takie są zasady życia, nic nie mogła na to poradzić.  
Już miała znów zapaść w miłą krainę snów, zanurzyć się w cudownych snach, gdy natrętne walenie do drzwi zaczęło drażnić jej obolałą głowę. Widząc, że jakoś nie ma szczególnie chętnych do wstania, postanowiła się poświęcić i wpuścić intruza. Starając się, aby nikogo nie staranować, przeszła bez większych szkód do samych drzwi, zamaszyście je otwierając.  
Zbladła natychmiastowo po zobaczeniu, kto raczył ich odwiedzić, a trzeźwienie nastąpiło niespodziewanie prędko. Miiko… Przyszła po nich sama Miiko. W jej zachowaniu było coś dziwnego, jej twarz była czerwona, opuchnięta. Zazwyczaj stała w pewnej siebie postawie, natomiast teraz się trzęsła jak lśniąca gąsienica. Cała jej postawa wyrażała nerwowość.  
— WSZYSCY NATYCHMIAST DO KRYSZTŁOWEJ SALI! — krzyknęła tak głośno, jak tylko potrafiła, mimo że głos jej drżał. Na szczęście dla nich nie musiała się powtarzać.  
W milczeniu każde z nich zastanawiało się, kiedy Miiko zrobi im opierdziel stulecia. Na to się zanosiło, ponieważ nic innego nie przychodziło im do głowy – w sumie to szli jak na ścięcie.  
Kilka minut później byli już na miejscu – szloch nieznanej jej kobiety na drugim końcu sali, a tuż obok niej Leiftan i Keroshane, którzy próbowali ją uspokoić. Nawet Jamon wyglądał na poruszonego. Zdecydowanie miała złe przeczucia. Rzuciła się biegiem w tamtą stronę, aż nie dotarła do celu.  
Jej oczy szybko zapełniły się łzami, a z jej ust dobył się cichy, zrozpaczony szloch. Rozumiała już reakcje innych. Zaczęła się cała trząść w niekontrolowanych spazmach płaczu, nawet nie zauważając, jak Kero ją obejmuje.  
Przed nią leżał Mery. _Martwy Mery_ , cały pogryziony. Z wszystkimi wnętrzościami na wierzchu… Jego oczy, zawsze wesołe, z blaskiem życia czającym się gdzieś, teraz były bez wyrazu… Zamglone, a on sam był martwy, a jego ciało zdobiły ślady kłów.  
— On… On… On _zmarł po zmroku…_ \- wyszeptała cicho kitsune, głosem wypranym z jakichkolwiek sił, po czym bez słowa wyszła.  
To już kolejny raz, gdy atakują _kły po zmroku…_


End file.
